1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable holding structure and a cable holding method for safely holding cables connected to boards and electronic components arranged inside a liquid crystal television receiver and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, multiple boards, and components such as speakers, sensors, and LEDs are arranged in a television receiver, which is an example of an electronic device. Cables are used to connect between the multiple boards, and between the board and the component such as the speaker, the sensor, and the LED, which are often installed at separate locations.
When a large force such as a vibration and a shock is applied to the television receiver, the cables may be pulled by the force, and may be damaged or disconnected. Moreover, the boards, the components, and the like to which the cables are connected are strongly pulled by the cables, and may be damaged.
The cables are thus arranged in a loose state (in a state where the cables have a slack in length) in the television receiver. When the cables arranged in the loose state are pulled, a tension is not generated for the cables, namely a force is distributed, in a period from the loose state to the stretched state. As a result, forces acting on the cables themselves, and/or the boards and/or the components to which the cables are connected are reduced.
On the other hand, multiple members formed by cutting and bending a metal plate (namely sheet metal) through a press process are often provided in the television receiver. A cut surface of the member formed by cutting and bending the metal plate often has a sharp cross section (sharp edge). Since the cables have the slack in length, the cables thus often move in the television receiver when the television receiver is transported or moved. On this occasion, the cables may be moved so as to be rubbed against the sharp edge.
When the cable is rubbed against the sharp edge, a coating of the cable may be damaged resulting in an electrical defect such as a short circuit or an electric leak, or the cable is disconnected. Moreover, an electronic component reaching to a high temperature may be installed in the television receiver, and when the cable comes in contact with the hot electric component, the insulation coating covering the outside of the cable may be removed, resulting in a short circuit or an electric leak. When the cable is short-circuited, generates an electric leak, or is disconnected, an operation of the television receiver encounters a problem.
Lock portions for locking cables are provided in a cabinet of a television receiver as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-130097, and Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration No. 3107003. A defect such as a disconnection, an electric leak, and a short-circuit caused by a movement of the cables is prevented by engaging the cables to the lock portions provided inside the cabinet, thereby restraining the cables from moving.
Moreover, a front cabinet and a rear cabinet of the television receiver are independently manufactured, and are transported to another location (final assembly plant), which is different from locations of manufacturing. Then, they are assembled together with an image display device (such as an LCD and a PDP) transported independently, resulting in a final television receiver. Different boards, components, and the like are installed on the front and rear cabinets, and the front and rear cabinets are transported as semi-assembled cabinets.
When the semi-assembled front and rear cabinets are transported, end portions of the cables attached to the boards and/or the components can move freely. When the semi-assembled front cabinet and/or the semi-assembled rear cabinet are transported, the cables and/or connectors attached to the ends of the cables may present a rough motion, resulting in scratches on a decoration surface of an outer surface of the front and rear cabinets, and damages of the boards and components.
When the semi-assembled cabinets are transported, a method including: providing lock portions; and transporting the cabinets while the cables are locked to the lock portions as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-130097, and Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration No. 3107003, or a method including: fixing the cables and/or connectors to the front and rear cabinets using adhesive tapes; and transporting is employed.
However, even if the common cabinets are used in the television receivers, different boards and electronic components may be mounted, and the number and thickness of wires of the cables may differ depending on the boards and electronic components. When different types of cables (thickness and number) are used, there may be cables which cannot be locked by the lock portion described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-130097, and Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration No. 3107003, and the cables may not be held during the transport and/or the assembly.
Moreover, the lock portions described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-130097, and Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration No. 3107003 serve to hold extra portions of the cables in the finished television receiver. The lock portions may be provided to be intended to lock cables which are different from cables connected to the boards and/or components attached the cabinet on which these lock portions are formed. As a result, when the semi-assembled cabinets are transported, the cables attached to the boards and components attached to the cabinets cannot be locked by the lock portions. Therefore, the locking by the lock portions needs to be given up, or lock portions for locking the cables during the transport need to be additionally provided.
When an adhesive tape is used for attachment, an adjustment may be made depending on how the adhesive tape is adhered, and it is thus possible to prevent the cables and connectors themselves from being damaged, or other components from being damaged by contact of the cables and connectors. However, the attachment by the adhesive tape may leave an adhesive portion on a member, resulting grime and the like.